


新生

by shawtheash



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuntboy! Percival Graves, Graves lost his child btw, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 格林德沃似乎并不意外格雷夫斯的答复，他带着笑意点了点头，好整以暇地为自己满上酒。“那我换一种问法，帕西。”他放下酒瓶，语气随意得好像在讨论假期的旅行计划，“我们的孩子是默默然，而你竟还想瞒着我？”





	新生

格林德沃第一次亲眼目睹纽约的默默然时，便知道他不是此刻唯一一个正在追踪“它”的人。他们紧跟着默默然的行进路线，飞快地幻影移形。他们甚至远远地打了个照面，但看不清彼此的脸，格林德沃只能从身形大致辨认出那是个男人。

默默然在夜晚的纽约横冲直撞，咆哮着摧毁路灯、撞碎建筑物的外墙，又悲鸣着钻下地表。格林德沃闪现到地上，跟着路面损毁的痕迹疾走了两步，但默默然已经钻到了更深的地方，砖地停止了开裂，他只能感到地面的震颤，再看不到那团黑雾的踪迹了。

格林德沃抬起头时，才意识到那个同自己一道紧追默默然的男人也已消失不见，不知是比自己更早地跟丢了，还是早跑到了自己之前，比自己追得更远。

格雷夫斯有个孩子是人尽皆知的事，尽管他独自居住，也从没有人见过他的妻子。旁人总要好奇，这孩子是哪儿来的？但格雷夫斯部长是个注重隐私又敬业的人，询问这样一位好傲罗他的私事实在是太过不尊重。

与格雷夫斯关系再近一些的知道他雇了一个保姆，替工作繁忙的他照看孩子。工作不那么紧张时皮奎丽想起过这事，又记不清孩子的年龄，问格雷夫斯孩子是不是该上学了？格雷夫斯说还早，尼古拉斯还小，小得很。

那“气象异常”是近两年才出现的：目击者称有一团黑雾在破坏完街道后便消失不见，它作乱时像看不见的猛兽在横冲直撞，消失前毫无征兆，眨眼间便不知窜去了何方，每个人的证词都十分相似。但这“气象异常”发生的次数不多，频率也不高，便只在部里留了个底，没有引起巫师们过多的关注。他们现在有更大的麻烦要操心——格林德沃。

蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩是唯一一个一直挂念着那团黑雾的人。这个年轻的傲罗长在执着，短也在执着，她坚持不懈地追踪、调查、报告，直到皮奎丽亲自发话，禁止她再在这件事上白费心思。“作为一个傲罗，戈德斯坦恩小姐，”皮奎丽警告道，“你应该把精力花在更需要你的地方。”

格雷夫斯同样不希望蒂娜继续调查“气候异常”，不过他和皮奎丽的初衷不尽相同。他在皮奎丽忙于跟其他人交谈时走向低垂着脑袋的蒂娜，后者意识到他的靠近，局促地抬起头，低声唤道：“格雷夫斯先生。”

“你念念不忘的那团黑雾，”格雷夫斯轻声说，声音也许有点太轻了，让这看起来像背着魔法部主席偷偷传递给小傲罗的一点提示，“那是一种非常强大的力量。那不是巫师，蒂娜，没有这样强大的巫师。那或许是某种魔法生物。”

年轻人的眼睛亮了起来，满怀感激地看着格雷夫斯。格雷夫斯垂下目光，离开了蒂娜所在的小角落。把蒂娜的注意力从“巫师”身上引开，这就足够了。

格雷夫斯回家时，他的餐厅灯火通明，长桌上摆满了菜肴，每一盘都只被取用了一点。一个金发男人坐在长桌末端，刚刚结束用餐，此时正在喝酒。格雷夫斯站在门口，和男人目光相接。他们沉默了一会儿，直到格雷夫斯简短地责备道：“铺张浪费。”

“我已经很久没有享受过这种铺张浪费了，帕西。”格林德沃几乎在叹息，遥遥向格雷夫斯举杯，“来一杯？”

“请告诉我你没有在我家里杀人。”格雷夫斯边走向格林德沃边说。他指的是他的家养小精灵、他雇的保姆，和最重要的他的尼古拉斯。格林德沃没有回答，格雷夫斯径直从他身边穿过，连外衣都来不及脱，疾步走上楼梯。

儿童房的门虚掩着，格雷夫斯推开门，尼古拉斯好端端地睡着，维罗妮卡坐在一边，小半个身子笼罩在夜灯的昏黄灯光里，眼眶红得发肿。一见格雷夫斯进来，维罗妮卡猛地站起身，险些掀翻了椅子。格雷夫斯握住她无助地伸出来的手，轻声问道：“他吓到你了？”

“他夺走了我的魔杖，”维罗妮卡的声音在发抖，她紧张地瞥了一眼尼古拉斯，生怕惊醒了他，“他说……他说‘以防万一’。我很害怕，格雷夫斯先生，我怕他杀了我，更怕他发现尼克……但他好像知道这么回事，直接就往这里来了……”

“他干了什么？”格雷夫斯蹲下身，拨开孩子柔软的额发。他睡得很熟，看起来没有受什么惊吓。

“他……他什么都没干。”维罗妮卡哑声答道，“他只是上来看了一眼，问我孩子叫什么名字……那时尼克在独自玩耍，我的惊恐好像也吓到了他，他快要哭出来了，但格林德沃……格林德沃把他哄好了。然后格林德沃要求我和皮姆为他做饭，我们只能按照他说的做……”

“现在已经没事了，你做得很好。”格雷夫斯直起身来，微微垂着头，用他那诚挚得几近哀伤的眼神看着这受惊的女人，“我会尽快拿回你的魔杖。早些休息吧。”

他回到餐厅时，维罗妮卡的魔杖就躺在餐桌中央，格林德沃丝毫没有掩饰自己的偷听行径。格雷夫斯拿起那根魔杖，责怪道：“你吓到她了。”

“在全欧洲被通缉的逃犯突然出现在她眼前，你竟期待她不对我念索命咒？”格林德沃笑了，弹了弹指尖，在他对面的椅子自动滑开，邀请格雷夫斯坐下。“我是为了自己的安全考虑，帕西。”

格雷夫斯看着他，施咒让那魔杖自己上楼找主人，取下围巾、脱了大衣，在格林德沃的对面坐下。 格林德沃像这个家的男主人一般招呼：“吃点东西，帕西。你这么晚才回家，不饿吗？”

“你可以先讲明自己的来意。”格雷夫斯说道。黑魔王不会毫无理由地突然造访，他如此大费周章地闯入魔法部高官层层咒语防护的家一定有所求。

“纽约有个默默然，帕西，而大家好像对此毫无知觉。”格林德沃开门见山，有意放慢了语速，他的音调比平时低，吐出的字音挨个敲在格雷夫斯的耳膜上，“究竟是美国魔法部的疏忽大意，还是有人刻意阻止他们去关注这件事？”

“那可能是某种魔法生物，但绝不是什么默默然。”格雷夫斯淡淡地说道，“美国没有默默然。”

格林德沃似乎并不意外格雷夫斯的答复，他带着笑意点了点头，好整以暇地为自己满上酒。“那我换一种问法，帕西。”他放下酒瓶，语气随意得好像在讨论假期的旅行计划，“我们的孩子是默默然，而你竟还想瞒着我？”

格林德沃收起了笑容，他的秘密情人因此条件反射地紧张了起来。格雷夫斯往前靠了靠，没有花费太多时间斟酌措辞，只是如实说道：“我想保护他，盖勒特。”

他很少叫格林德沃的名字，于是格林德沃便知道他已经主动退了一步，只求一个他能接受的解决方式。格林德沃抿了一口酒，用商量的语气命令道：“多跟我讲讲他，帕西。”

几乎没有人——即使是与格雷夫斯交情甚笃的塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽——知道，格雷夫斯的孩子是他用自己的子宫孕育出来的。格雷夫斯选择以男性的外表生活，但他的裤子里没有阴茎，只有女式内裤包裹的饱满阴阜。若要说更特别的，那就是他的阴蒂要比大多数女人肥大许多，格林德沃曾利用那枚敏感的蚌中珍珠在十分钟内把他三次送上高潮。

格林德沃不知道自己中标了，格雷夫斯也没有告诉他。四年前的纽约之行只是黑魔王对自己的未来领地的一次短暂巡逻，不过是碰巧结识了一个情人，并且做了情人之间会做的事情。格雷夫斯强大而聪慧，格林德沃很不想杀了他——他跟自己的政见并不完全相同，但也无伤大雅。格雷夫斯像个妻子，会指责格林德沃的做法，却不会真的阻止他，格林德沃也不以为意。妻子偶尔对你不满又怎样呢？无论如何，她都不会离开你。

格雷夫斯意识到自己怀了孕时，格林德沃已经离开了纽约。在私人医生的诊所里，格雷夫斯抱着平坦的小腹，思考了很久自己现在和将来的处境。

他的私人医生是唯一知晓他的秘密的人。这是个聪明人，知道什么该讲、什么该烂进坟墓里，除了不说话还会装傻，操着浓重的高加索口音装斯拉夫人。他懂得看脸色，知道格雷夫斯需要时间来消化这一事实，便拿着书离开了这间诊室，给格雷夫斯留下了一盏灯、一杯热咖啡和一句安心话：“如果你不想要，我随时可以为你拿掉这个孩子。”安全、高效、无人知晓，就像他一直以来为格雷夫斯做的那样。

格雷夫斯决定留下这个孩子。他没有向医生解释，只说这是经过许多考虑之后的决定，后者也识趣地不打听。怀孕的前几个月还算好过，后来格雷夫斯的肚子吹气球一般鼓胀起来，更严重的妊娠反应也接踵而至，力不从心的安全部长不得不向皮奎丽告了假，用的是医生的假假条，写了一堆晦涩的术语，模棱两可地称他“身体抱恙”。

尼古拉斯出生时十分孱弱，医生一度判定他活不过头一个月，但他还是撑过来了。事实上格雷夫斯很快就意识到自己的孩子并非生病，而是不知何时不幸成为了默默然的宿主。认定这一点时，格雷夫斯抱着瘦弱的婴儿，乳房因涨奶而发痛，他却无暇顾及，脑中茫茫然，只剩下一个永恒的、轻飘飘的疑问：默默然是从哪里来的？又是什么时候趁虚而入的？为什么偏偏是我的孩子？

没有人能回答他。

尼古拉斯很嗜睡，清醒时又动不动就哭，只有在母亲的怀里才会安静下来。他饿得很快，每次都吃得又急又多，格雷夫斯的奶水已算非常丰盈，还是能被他吮个精光。但他从不长个，一天多顿的喂食没能让他多长半两肉，医生检查过后说他只是长得慢，勉强算得上健康。

默默然的寿命极短，因此格雷夫斯很早就做好了失去尼古拉斯的准备。

到格林德沃再次光临纽约之时，尼古拉斯刚好四岁整。

“我对外宣称他身体不好，没有让任何人见过他。如果巫师们意识到了他究竟是什么，他们一定会杀了他，哪怕他是个孩子。”格雷夫斯说道。他靠在椅背上，一手搭在餐桌边沿，一手垂在阴影之中。

“我知道你在想什么。”格雷夫斯又补充道，他打断了格林德沃，后者因此挑起了眉，“别想将他用作你挑起战争的武器，格林德沃。他才四岁。”

“你或许认为我是个恶人，帕西，但我尚有良心。”格林德沃叹息了一声，站起来走向格雷夫斯，“谁会利用一个四岁的孩子？他应当在你的庇护下好好长大。”

格雷夫斯微微仰起头，望着走向自己的格林德沃，直到自己被笼罩在他的阴影里。格林德沃伸手抚摸他的脸，格雷夫斯歪了歪脑袋，主动去迎合情人的触碰，像只温顺的羊羔。

因为自己的身体，格雷夫斯不曾有过稳定的伴侣，但也并非绝对禁欲。他多数时间自慰，偶尔才会出去找人。他从不找巫师，一是为了避免麻烦，二是因为麻鸡要好操控得多——尽管按理来说，他不该在非必需的情况下对麻鸡使用咒语。可谁又会知道呢？格雷夫斯是个有分寸又谨慎的人，他总会细心地善后，没有麻鸡记得他们曾跟一个有阴道的男人春宵一度。

他第一次和格林德沃做爱是在自己家。他向主人敞开自己的家门以示忠心，还为主人打开了自己的双腿。格林德沃亲吻他的阴蒂，称赞他真美。

这一次与那一次并没有太大的区别，格雷夫斯跪到地毯上，解开了格林德沃的裤子。维罗妮卡随时都可能下楼，但他们毫不在意。

格林德沃坐在沙发里，手搭在格雷夫斯的头上，既像是在爱抚宠物，又像是在敦促他动作快些。这无形的催促使得格雷夫斯更为急切——他近来工作繁忙，已经很久没有做过爱了，他的阴穴快要空虚得流出泪来。他埋头吮吸格林德沃胯下的软肉，手伸进格林德沃的囊袋和裤裆之间，把两只阴囊满满地握了一手。那两只卵蛋又软又硬，是软的皮里兜了一包硬的，火热得像生命本源。

格雷夫斯的口活儿算不上精湛，只好在天赋异禀还学得快。他脱了大衣反而更显庄严，马甲和衬衫紧绷在身上，领带束进胸里，但就是这样一位庄严的魔法部高官跪在黑魔王的两腿之间，专心致志地吸一根老二。格林德沃的呼吸变粗了，夹杂着低沉的喘息，这让格雷夫斯更受鼓舞，他舔净马眼中渗出的前列腺液，急于邀功似的把口中的阴茎吞得更深。

现在格林德沃顶到了格雷夫斯的喉口，那柔软而脆弱的尽头痉挛着，不规律地挤压着格林德沃的龟头。格林德沃呻吟出声，几乎要抓着格雷夫斯的头发往更深处撞去，好在他还足够清醒，知道那会伤到情人的喉咙。格雷夫斯赶在无法承受之前吐出了格林德沃的老二，剧烈地喘息着，像小动物般一点点地舔舐湿漉漉的龟头，以弥补它突然离开舒适的口腔的空虚。

“你太久没释放过了。”格雷夫斯轻声说道，嘴唇轻飘飘地贴着青筋毕露的柱身，在说这话时往上看格林德沃。他的另一只手早已伸进了自己的裤子，隔着内裤拨弄自己的雌穴，现在那层布料已被淫水吸得服服帖帖，包出了阴唇的轮廓。

“你难道不也是吗？你迫切得像要把我吃了。”格林德沃伸出手，格雷夫斯就靠到他的手心里，含住他按压自己的嘴唇的拇指，吸出响亮的水声。

格雷夫斯在床上异常温顺，与他平日里示人的形象天差地别。格雷夫斯家的荣耀长子，塞拉菲娜·皮奎丽的得力亲信，美国魔法部的顶梁柱之一，却甘于在别人身下变成一个渴望爱与被控制的小姑娘，只消一根鸡巴就能让他臣服。格林德沃让他躺下，他就陷进沙发里，剥光了的两条腿自发地大开，两手扒开自己湿润肿胀的阴唇，热切地盯着自己的情人。

格林德沃把龟头抵上格雷夫斯的穴口时，格雷夫斯闷哼着，主动沉下腰，试图尽快把那根勃发的老二纳入体内。格林德沃调侃他太急，他连脸红都顾不上，只是抓着格林德沃的手，想要他的主人俯下身来吻他。格林德沃如他所愿，在俯身的同时下身也发力，握着自己的阴茎像握着一柄利刃，一点点地劈开格雷夫斯的阴道。

他们相碰的嘴唇堵回了格雷夫斯的一声尖叫，格雷夫斯条件反射地想要并拢双腿，却只像在勾格林德沃的腰，更显得迫不及待。他以十倍的热情回吻，又因为无法忍受而躲开，在格林德沃的唇边呻吟，叫得像只发情的雌兽。格林德沃的性器火热而坚硬地挤进他的肉穴里，久违性事的内壁推挤着抗拒，又因快感而抽搐，半推半就地让外来者插到了底。格雷夫斯闭上嘴，呻吟声就从鼻子里漏出来，他抱着格林德沃的脖子，赶在他们真正开始之前警告道：“别射在里面，我没精力应付第二个崽子了。”

他意在警告，但他的声音已叫得发哑，说出来的话更像是在撒娇。格林德沃笑了，他用拇指按着格雷夫斯的嘴唇，低声说道：“在我准备把你操到丧失理智之前说这种话可真令人伤心，帕西。”

格雷夫斯伸出舌尖，轻巧地舔过他的指腹。“求你了。”他软声哀求。他知道要如何才能取悦格林德沃，后者也果真更加扬起了嘴角。他们又交换了一个吻，然后格林德沃俯下身，开始凶狠地操格雷夫斯。

从各种意义上来说，格林德沃都算是个不错的情人——要上哪儿去才能偶遇一个彬彬有礼的德国人，能一边称赞你为你的家族乃至整个魔法界都带来了荣光、一边把你钉在他的鸡巴上，在飞快地抽送的同时还不忘用下流话感叹你有一副好逼？格雷夫斯挺着腰，就着格林德沃抽插的节奏拨弄自己的阴蒂，眯起的眼睛里噙着泪，胡乱地尖叫，沙哑的声音又被逼里的老二捣得断断续续，听起来像是破碎的哭腔。

维罗妮卡和皮姆在楼上肯定听得到，说不定尼古拉斯也听得到，格林德沃想道。格雷夫斯没有提到，但被默默然寄生的孩子的成长速度显然异常地慢，格林德沃看到他时以为他至多一两岁，导致格雷夫斯此时仍在哺乳期。格林德沃故意去按压格雷夫斯的乳头，黑发男人的叫声立刻变了，他整个人都发着抖，面上蹙着眉，下体却爽得喷水，一股一股地从阴道深处涌出来，扑在格林德沃的龟头上、流进阴茎和肉道内壁的缝隙里，被不停歇的抽插打成白沫，从两人的交合处粘稠地溢出来。

格雷夫斯的胸部本就比正常的男人要大许多，怀孕后愈发鼓胀，孩子一直没法断奶，他就也一直分泌着乳汁，两团又白又软的肉像真正的妇人那样坠在胸前，深红的乳晕大得下流，足以让处子看得口干舌燥。格林德沃缓下了动作，低下头去吮吸格雷夫斯的乳头。

格雷夫斯条件反射地抱住贴在胸前的脑袋，为上下夹击的快感哭叫出声。他剧烈地发着抖，一边被吸奶一边被操，就这样达到了第一个高潮。格林德沃在这一档口凶猛地抽送起来，每一下都擦过格雷夫斯的敏感点，格雷夫斯咬住自己的手，把破了音的浪叫堵在嘴里，在海啸般的高潮中两眼翻白，两腿抖如筛糠。若不是格林德沃仍插在他的雌穴里，他一定会把自己的沙发喷得一塌糊涂。

但格林德沃仍在操他，格雷夫斯已经没了力气，被禁锢在情人的怀里、随着他的节奏晃动，两眼飘忽地望着天花板，连唾液随着呻吟流出来都不自知。他按着格林德沃的胸，却不是真的要推开自己的主人，只是过量的快感让他无所适从。格林德沃的呼吸更重了，他掐着格雷夫斯的膝弯，操到他能进入的最深的地方，直到他的快感层叠累积，马上就要越过临界值——

楼上突然响起了警报般的尖利哭声。格雷夫斯猛地回了神，甚至下意识地想起身，但他浑身上下都软透了，几乎在格林德沃身下化成了一滩水。“该给他喂奶了。”他轻声说道，嗓子哑得几乎发不出声音。格林德沃遵守诺言，在将要高潮前拔了出来，快速撸动着射在了格雷夫斯的小腹上。这对被打断好事的父母沉默地分开，格雷夫斯草草清理过自己，披上大衣就上了楼。

格林德沃坐回沙发上，用飞来咒唤来先前未喝完的酒。这就是有孩子的感受。他想道，觉得有些好笑。

从外观上看，尼古拉斯与其他孩子没什么两样，只有照料他的人才知道他的异常之处。他四岁了还不会说话和走路，格雷夫斯和维罗妮卡都花过大心思，两人都是顶有耐心的人，却怎么也教不会。尼古拉斯把识字卡片弄得一团糟，只懂得咿咿呀呀地叫妈妈，要喝奶或是睡觉。

后来他们都放弃了，格雷夫斯的私人医生劝慰他们：“也许只是还未到时候。”但如果现在还未到时候，又要什么时候才能到呢？格雷夫斯清楚尼古拉斯的年纪，可他看起来就像个婴儿，他的脑袋甚至不比格雷夫斯的手大。

直到尼古拉斯第一次失控，格雷夫斯才意识到自己的孩子究竟是什么东西。

他是从工作中被惊慌失措的维罗妮卡叫回家的。维罗妮卡逃到了花园里，用背顶着大门，一手紧紧地攥着魔杖，被吓得不住地抽泣。皮姆在她脚边打着转，焦虑地挥舞手臂，连珠炮一般嘀嘀咕咕。幻影移形而来的格雷夫斯在他们眼中好像自带光环，维罗妮卡发出一声尖利的呜咽，语无伦次地解释：“尼克——家里一团糟——他变成了一团……一团黑色的东西——我不知道他是否还在家里，我听到了窗玻璃碎裂的声音——他刚才还在撞门——”

格雷夫斯捏了捏维罗妮卡的肩膀，叫她不要慌，自己推开被维罗妮卡落了锁的大门。家里一片狼藉，餐桌断了两条腿，几张椅子没了全尸，连水晶吊灯也打碎在了地上。天花板上传来一阵悲鸣，格雷夫斯条件反射地用咒语击退朝自己扑来的物体，却见那是一团黑雾，挨了魔咒就躁动起来，哭着向格雷夫斯咆哮。

“它”缩到了天花板的角落，像是怕格雷夫斯，试图离他尽量地远，却又不逃走。格雷夫斯惊魂未定，转头想向维罗妮卡确认，维罗妮卡扒着门框，两行眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉：“是他，他就是尼克……”

格雷夫斯回过头。那团黑雾没有有形的眼睛，但他感觉得到自己在同“它”对视。他试探着叫道：“尼克？”

他自然不能期待一团默默然像他的孩子那样扑进他的怀里，可“它”像是听到了，不再把整个身体都缩在一个角落里，而是像烟一般沿着墙壁犹疑地往下流淌。格雷夫斯微微张着嘴，想要开口说话，却不知该说些什么。默默然看起来不想攻击他，他便也收回了魔杖。他试着靠近，再次唤道：“尼克。”

那团黑雾在天花板和墙上游荡，呜咽着不肯继续移动。格雷夫斯没有意识到，但他轻摇着头，鼻中几乎有了酸意。“下来吧，尼克。”他轻声哄道，蹲下身张开双臂，鼓励孩子回到他的怀抱里，“我知道你捣了好一番乱，但我会替你处理好的。我不会怪你的，没有人会怪你。我知道这不是你的错。”

空气静默了好一会儿，格雷夫斯屏息等待着，不确定自己是否说了正确的话。但默默然慢慢地沿着墙流了下来，那团黑雾像有脚一般贴着地面滑动，来到了格雷夫斯的面前。

这一场面很怪异。据维罗妮卡所说，她只从背后看到格雷夫斯先生被淹没在一片黑雾之中，但那黑雾平和地流淌着，好像某种液体，温柔地将格雷夫斯先生包裹其中。然后那黑雾突然消散了，格雷夫斯先生俯身发力、站起身来，怀里就抱着断断续续地抽噎着的尼古拉斯。格雷夫斯先生边哄孩子边上了楼，中途下来了一趟，施咒修理好了几乎被摧毁的宅子。维罗妮卡再上楼时，看到儿童房的门半开着，尼古拉斯已经睡熟了，格雷夫斯坐在婴儿床边，望着孩子出神。

格雷夫斯逐渐意识到，在相处的过程中，回应他的不止是他的孩子，还有寄生在他的孩子身上的默默然。他的孩子不会说话，尚不能理解太多的语言，但每当他哄现出本体的默默然时，他都觉得对方在“聆听”，且听懂了每一个单词和句子。他的安慰能使默默然镇静下来，默默然也会遵守引导性的指令，乖乖地回到他的怀里，变回他的孩子，他的尼古拉斯。

格雷夫斯开始觉得这默默然也是个孩子，因此才寄生在一个幼儿身上，而且表现出来的力量并不能与传闻中的默默然匹敌。它或许也在成长和学习，还不能控制自己，并因别人对自己的恐惧而感到恐惧。

不久之前，默默然撞破了格雷夫斯设在宅邸外部的咒语，惊动了整个纽约。它好像误认为宅子周围的魔咒是为了禁锢它，尽管格雷夫斯终于追上它后费尽了口舌，向它解释那些咒语不仅是为了保护宅邸不被侵入、更是为了阻止外人伤害它，它依旧恨透了这层保护膜。它在城市里横冲直撞时总在悲鸣，在格雷夫斯追在它身后时哭得尤其响，像是在怪格雷夫斯无法放自己自由。但它还是会跟格雷夫斯回家，在每一场追逐结束后，它就变回尼古拉斯，缩在精疲力竭的格雷夫斯的怀里，只为确认它的母亲仍然爱它。

相比鞠躬尽瘁的母亲，尼古拉斯的父亲就显得冷漠许多，甚至毫不关心。格林德沃是个观察者，他亲自追踪过在夜晚逃家的默默然，知道那是一股怎样的力量——格雷夫斯总说“它”并不强大、“它”的宿主还太年幼，但格林德沃知道这种言论不过是一个母亲的过度保护。格雷夫斯并非在说谎，这默默然比不上任何一个有记录的同类，对人类来说却也已足够强大了。

这非人的武器能扫平人为设置的任何阻碍，而它的母亲仍要用十几倍弱于它的身躯挡在它面前，只为保护这个“孩子”。格林德沃并非在责难格雷夫斯——他欣赏伟大的母亲，正是这种母亲才让那些有潜力的生命得以存续。只是格雷夫斯应当知道，他的默默然孩子已经成熟，可以和父母一同为了更伟大的利益而战斗了。

美国魔法部响起最高级别的警报时，格雷夫斯像绝大多数人一样不知道发生了什么事，皮奎丽简短地解释道：“格林德沃试图闯入你家，你的保姆报了警。”

“为什么是我家？”格雷夫斯眉头紧蹙，明知这不可能是实情，却也只能把震惊咽回肚里。

但包裹着他的房子的屏障是完好的，没有半点被闯入的迹象。格雷夫斯的心里警铃大作，向皮奎丽请求独自进入，先去探探情况。皮奎丽看着他，只偏了偏头，示意他去。“如果你太久没出来，我们会直接攻入。”她说。

格雷夫斯走进宅邸，大门在他身后自发地关上，隔绝了众人的视线。客厅里空无一人，但楼上显然发生了一些什么。格雷夫斯握着魔杖上楼，迎面撞上了被空气桎梏得无法动弹的维罗妮卡，和不远处站在紧闭的儿童房门口的格林德沃。

“你回来了，帕西。”格林德沃挑起眉毛，声调不必要地高，带着吟诗一般的兴致，“还带来了一些伙伴，是吗？”

“我若想举报你的所在，还需要等到今天？”格雷夫斯反问道，维罗妮卡呜咽着想向他伸出手，却像是碰到了一层无形的壁垒，被烫到般猛地缩了回去。

“我知道不是你。”格林德沃笑了，挥手解开了维罗妮卡嘴上的束缚，“不如让你的保姆给你解释一下。”

维罗妮卡恐惧地盯着格雷夫斯，还来不及说出一句完整的话，便先响亮地抽泣了一声。格林德沃背后的儿童房突然传来了一阵震颤，几乎是同时，门外的傲罗开始了攻击。格雷夫斯猛地扭过头，还来不及问格林德沃到底发生了什么，默默然就撞破了房门，尖叫着冲了出来，把楼上的三个人都掀翻在地。格雷夫斯抓住残存的栏杆才止住自己往下翻滚的势头，高声喊道：“尼克——尼古拉斯！不要下去——”

但他已经无法阻止将要发生的一切了。饶是他的防护咒再精良，也不能长时间阻挡一众精锐傲罗的攻击，他的同事们破门而入，猝不及防地同他变成默默然的孩子打了个照面。他们中的大多数人从未见过默默然，这团悲伤又愤怒的黑雾一时把他们吓呆了，可只要皮奎丽一声令下，他们就迅速地恢复了过来，几十道魔咒呼啸着命中了默默然。格雷夫斯的“不要开火”被淹没在了死咒的爆响中，那寄生在尼古拉斯身上的默默然确实不够强大，它没法扛过如此致命的攻击，在短短的几秒内便烟消云散。

皮奎丽及时喝止了攻击，使得呆站着的格雷夫斯免于被魔咒误伤。格雷夫斯看着她，他们中间不过隔了一个化作废墟的客厅，却像是隔了一整条山峦。

“为什么你家里有一个默默然，格雷夫斯先生？”皮奎丽问道，她蹙着眉，尽管还未摆出攻击的姿态，一手也已按在了魔杖柄上。“你的保姆报告说格林德沃非法闯入——格林德沃呢？”

格雷夫斯无法回答。他的视线落到客厅的残骸上，默默然的死亡就像水滴蒸发，融于空气、消失在光天化日之下，留不下半点痕迹。他甚至无法拥抱他的孩子的尸体。

他动了动，皮奎丽立刻抽出魔杖对准了他，其他的傲罗也当即效仿。格雷夫斯看着他们，好像因此很受伤似的，眼眶红得像要滴出血来。

“过来，格雷夫斯先生，跟我们回部里，我们再好好地谈谈这件事。”皮奎丽放缓了语调，向旁边吩咐道，“皮埃罗，请收回格雷夫斯先生的魔杖。”

皮埃罗应声而动，但一道魔咒打断了他。格雷夫斯连头都没回，他们看到格林德沃从楼梯上走了下来。这回就算皮奎丽不下命令他们也懂得发动攻击，格林德沃挥杖挡下所有魔咒，抓住格雷夫斯便幻影移形了。

“所以维罗妮卡悄无声息地报告了魔法部，想趁你不备把你抓获。”格雷夫斯说道。

这是一句陈述句。他和格林德沃此时站在一艘游轮的甲板上，他为掩人耳目作了女人打扮，肩上披着格林德沃的大衣。格林德沃揽着他的肩膀，从背后看去，不过是又一对寻欢的情侣。

“还有，”格林德沃替格雷夫斯掖好大衣的边缘，轻声说道，“你以为尼克的失控只是随机事件吗？默默然的崩溃是有原因的。”

格雷夫斯抓紧了大衣。他直觉他会因事情的真相而痛苦万分，但他默许格林德沃讲了下去。

“维罗妮卡害怕尼克，而当她极度恐惧时，她就会伤害他，因为她担心他会伤害自己。”

“你看到了？你为什么不阻止她？”格雷夫斯喃喃道，并非真的在责怪格林德沃，他看起来更像是出了神。

“我阻止了。那就是你昨天回家时看到的场面的前因。”格林德沃说道，“尼克已经失控，皮奎丽主席又已带着人包围了宅子，我只能暂时先把他锁在屋里。”

格雷夫斯用手肘撑着栏杆，盯着远处的落日，沉默了很久。他转向格林德沃，摇着头哑声说道：“他才四岁。”

格林德沃吻了吻他的额头，把一个硬物递进他的手里。“没事的，帕西。”格林德沃安慰道，“默默然替尼克承受了一切，尼克走时没有痛苦。”

这句话听起来像一句十足十的安慰，因此是一句假话。格雷夫斯翻开手掌，里面是一只小玻璃瓶，一团黑雾蜷缩在里面，缓缓地流动着。

END


End file.
